Us Against The World
by The Black Rose16
Summary: Song fic. On the way to the airport to go to New York, Justin realizes something.


**Us Against The World**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

AN: This is a song fic. It takes place as Justin is on his way to the airport to go to New York.

I dedicate this story to my beta, Elsa Kallan, without whom my stories would not be as good and many would remain incomplete. Thank you so much

* * *

Justin was sitting in the back of a taxi as he made his way to the airport. He hadn't wanted Brian to see him off because it would have made things so much harder and after everything, Brian still wasn't into overly emotional scenes. His mom and Molly would have started crying and then he would cry too,so it was better to just take a cab to the airport. Lost in his thoughts, he at first didn't hear the song on the radio.

**Us against the world****  
****Against the world****  
****Us against the world****  
****Against the world****  
**

The lyrics struck a cord in him and he tried to get the driver's attention.

"Excuse me, could you please turn the volume up." The song got louder. "Thanks." The song triggered many memories for Justin.

**You and I, we've been at it so long****  
****We've still got the strongest fire****  
****You and I, we still know how to talk****  
****Know how to walk that wire**

_Coming out of Babylon to meet up with the guys to head on home, Brian glanced down the_

_street and stopped. Steam and mist was whisping across the street. Standing under a lamppost was a gorgeous blonde that Brian had never seen before. The blonde was looking around but didn't seem interested in anything in particular. Brian was walking towards the blonde before he even thought about it. _

"_How's it going? Had a busy night?"_

"_Just..ah.. Checking out the bars, you know. Boi-Toi… Meathook" Brian's eyebrow rose at that._

"_Meathook? Really. So you're into leather?" Brian asked while trying not to laugh. The kid was so nervous but excited._

"_Sure"_

"_Where you headed?"_

"_No place special"_

"_I can change that"_

They had certainly started with a bang, five years ago. Fuck, five years on and off, with a man that didn't believe in relationships. So many things had happened.

**Sometimes I feel like The world is against me****  
****The sound of your voice, baby****  
****That's what saves me****  
****When we're together I feel so invincible****  
**

"_Did they tell you my dad wants to send me to military school?" Justin asked as the gang left Babylon. "I said Fuck noo!"_

_Brian was walking down the steps alongside Justin and teased, "I think your dad might be right. A little military school or something might do you some good." That said he slug his arm around Justin as they came to the bottom of the steps._

_Justin lightly slapped Brian in the stomach with the back of his hand before walking forward. Emmett was in front of them and half turned saying, "I always wanted to go to military school. You know those sleek uniforms, broad shoulders."_

"_Taking orders, getting punished when you're naughty," Ted added from behind them._

_Emmett turned to the wall and stuck his ass out. _

"_Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," he laughed as everyone reached out and slapped his ass._

"_Don't forget showering with all those cadets," Michael added._

_Brian held up a hand, calling for attention. He turned and made a sweeping motion with his hands indicating his rental car. This was met with "Awww" and "Ohhh"_

"_Who would have thought we'd see the day. Brian Kinney driving an economy compact," Emmett couldn't resist saying._

"_I have to get anther car this week," Brian complained._

_Michael turned, arching an eyebrow, "Another fuck mobile?"_

_Emmett walked over to stand behind Justin and wrapped his arms around the blonde while commenting, "__Please! At his age he needs all the help he can get to attract those hot young things."_

_Brian immediately turned around and pulled Emmett's arms away from Justin before pulling the young artist towards him."_

_The others continue talking as Brian and Justin rested foreheads against each other. Noticing the pair, the gang said their goodbyes and walked away._

_Brian and Justin leaned closer and began making out leaning against the car. Justin pulled away and made his way to the other side of the car, grinning at the brunette._

_A figure approached Brian. _

"_Hey, you fucking pervert," Craig muttered before punching Brian and then kicking him while he was on the floor._

"_DAD"_

_Justin ran and grabbed his father from behind._

"_Dad, stop it!"_

_Craig pulled away to face his son while the rest of the gang and run over when they spotted the trouble. Emmett grabbed Brian before he could charge and stated, "It's his dad. Stop it."_

"_That's it, Justin. That is it. You come home with me right now or you never come home again," Craig delivered his ultimatum._

_Justin took a deep breath and replied, "Never again. Did you hear me? I said never again. Go get the fuck out of here. I'm never coming home again!"_

_Brian slipped out of his friends' grips and went over to Justin, pulling him into a hug._

**Cause it's us against the world****  
****You and me against them all****  
****If you listen to these words****  
****Know that we are standing tall****  
****I don't ever see the day that****  
****I won't catch you when you fall****  
****Cause it's us against the world tonight**

He still didn't remember prom but one of Daphne's friends had made a video and given it to her. Daphne in turn had given it to Justin but he hadn't told Brian that he had it. Prom had been one of the best examples of the two of them going against everyone else.

_Justin and Daphne were dancing in the crowd. A figure walked in attracting everyone he walked past's attention. He walked over to Justin and Daphne. Daphne tapped Justin's shoulder and pointed to Brian walking over with a white scarf around his neck. _

"_I thought you said you wouldn't be caught dead in a room full of eighteen year olds."_

"_I thought I'd recapture my lost youth,' Brian said running a finger up Justin's chest._

"_You look hot Daphne. I'd fuck you," he said giving her a kiss on her cheek._

"_You too, Brian," she laughed._

"_Mind if I borrow your date?"_

_Daphne shook her head and walked away as Brian led Justin onto the dance floor._

They had looked so happy and in love on the video when they had been dancing. Everyone else in the room obviously had not mattered. Justin was still angry that he couldn't remember it. Maybe he wouldn't have made the mistakes he had if he hadn't forgotten.

**Us against the world****  
****Against the world**

**There'll be days****  
****We'll be on different sides but****  
****That doesn't last too long****  
****We find ways to get it on track****  
We k****now how to turn back on****  
**

They had been on opposite teams at the beginning of the Stockwell incident. Justin had been putting up more posters when he and Brian had gotten back on the same side.

_Justin had just stuck another poster on the wall when a hand grabbed him. Justin had gotten such a massive fright thinking that the cops had caught him but it turned out to be Brian. The brunette pulled him closer and proceeded to kiss all the breath out his body before taking some glue and sticking another poster onto the wall, silently telling Justin that he was with him._

**Sometimes I feel****  
****I can't keep it together****  
****Then you hold me close****  
****And you make it better****  
****When I'm with you****  
****I can feel so unbreakable**

One of the most positive things about Brian was, that while he may not talk about his feelings or what was going on, he did cuddle although he would vehemently deny it.

_Justin had found out about Brian's cancer. He didn't want Brian to know that he knew but as he helped Brian to undress and climb into bed, Justin could feel himself breaking. Lying over Brian and running his finger across Brian's cheek, he whispered, "Tell me about Ibiza."_

_Brian closed his eyes before whispering, "It's like I died and went to homo heaven. Beautiful guys all dressed in white. Everywhere you went it smelled like lemon scented air freshener."_

"_Sounds great."_

"_I almost didn't come back."_

_Justin's breath hitched and he shimmied down, wrapping his arms around Brian and laying his ear over Brian's heart. Justin squeezed Brian tighter while placing small kisses on his chest. Feeling Brian solid and alive, Justin managed to pull himself together._

**Cause it's us against the world****  
****You and me against them all****  
****If you listen to these words****  
****Know that we are standing tall****  
****I don't ever see the day that****  
****I won't catch you when you fall****  
****Cause it's us against the world tonight**

He and Brian's first public appearance after the fiddler was one to remember.

_Cha-Cha was playing over the speakers at Babylon. Brian and Justin were in the middle of the dance floor wrapped in each others arms. Hips grinding together as Brian played with the ends of Justin's longer hair. Unable to help themselves, they began making out on the dance floor while still keeping up with the beat._

_Brian couldn't stand it any longer and dragged Justin in the direction of the backroom._

_Justin pulled his hand. "Hey maybe we should go back to your place. Everyone is saying that there are undercover cops everywhere."_

_Brian pulled him closer, "Oh fuck. That's what makes it hot." They kissed and then tumbled into the backroom._

Brian had been right. It had been Kinney could be extremely hot and sexy but he could also be incredibly romantic. Even though he insisted he wasn't

**We're not gonna break****  
****Cause we both still believe****  
****We know what we've got****  
****And we've got what we need alright****  
****We're doing something right...**

_After the bombing and Brian's first marriage proposal, he had kidnapped Justin and taken him to West Virginia and pulled up before a large manor._

"_Wow," exclaimed Justin._

"_Wait till you see the tennis court, and the pool and the stables."_

_Justin's eyebrows rose, "Stables? Who lives here?"_

_Brian took a breath before answering, "We do."_

"_What?"_

"_I bought it," he said as he tugged Justin inside by his coat._

_Justin took his coat off and looked around and Brian spoke, "You said that your small but charmless studio would have to do before your country manor came along. I'd hoped that this would be all you'd dreamed of"_

"_And more but I told you…"_

_Brian interrupted, "You won't marry me. Who could blame you? I am, without a doubt, the worst candidate for marriage alive. But conversely that is also the reason I am the best candidate."_

"_How's that?" Justin asked incredulously._

"_Because as strongly as I was opposed to the idea. Now that I'm behind it, I am as vividly and passionately committed."_

"_Uh huh. And what changed your mind?"_

"_I finally thought of one good reason to do it."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_To prove to the person that I love how much I love him." He walked closer to Justin, saying, "That I would give him anything, I would do anything, be anything to make him happy."_

_Justin looked away. "You're fucking unbelievable."_

"_It's true. I am."_

_Gesturing around him, Justin spoke in disbelief, "You bought this. You bought this __palace?"_

"_For my prince."_

_Justin laughed._

"_I'm also selling the loft and the club."_

_Justin returned to stand before Brian, "Without even knowing what my answer would be?"_

"_I'm taking a chance on love."_

"_Then you mean it," Justin murmured completely shocked._

"_I've never meant anything more."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?"_

"_Let's do it."_

"_Say it."_

_Brian continued looking at him._

"_Yes."_

"_Yes what?_

"_Yes. Yes I will marry you. I will marry you."_

_He leaned forward and kissed Brian with all the love he felt for the man._

It had been one of the best days of his entire life.

**Cause it's us against the world****  
****You and me against them all****  
****If you listen to these words****  
****Know that we are standing tall****  
****I don't ever see the day that****  
****I won't catch you when you fall****  
****Cause it's us against the world tonight**

Justin sat listening to the song and remembered what it was that had sent Brian on the path to push him out the door.

"_Mr Taylor's large-scale canvas combines the high impulsiveness…"_

_Justin glanced up at Brian who was sprawled on the couch from his position on the floor._

"_My that's a mouthful '…of Pollack plus the analytical painterliness'…"_

_Brian looked up at Justin_

"_He likes big words '…of Johns. But what makes his talent unique is a quality that hasn't been seen in a long time.'…"_

_Brian looked up once again at Justin sitting on the floor surrounded by magazines, lists and seating plans for the wedding. When Justin looked up Brian stated._

"_Sex Appeal"_

_Justin laughed_

"_New York is waiting to be conquered." Brian finished the article._

"_That's some review, Mr Taylor"_

_Justin once again glanced up at the brunette._

"_I don't even know why Lindsay showed you that."_

"_Because you didn't"_

"_Just because some art fairy who probably admired my ass more than my work decided to write a fawning review doesn't mean I should pack my bags and grab the next Greyhound."_

"_He could have admired your ass without writing a fawning review. And you have never been on a Greyhound in your life."_

_Justin put the magazine that was in his hand on the floor._

"_No. But I have been to Hollywood."_

_He walked on his knees towards Brian._

"_They gushed too, remember? Made a bunch of bullshit promises. What makes you think New York could be any different?"_

_Reaching Brian they stared at each other._

"_The only one who has never broken a promise is you."_

_With that said Justin slid his hand to cup the back of Brian's head and leaned forward to kiss him._

Fucking Lindsay. He couldn't believe what she had said to Brian. Come to think of it, Justin couldn't believe that after all this time he and once again allowed Brian put push him out the door and off Mount Kinney.

**Us against the world****  
****You and me against them all****  
****If you listen to these words****  
****Know that we are standing tall****  
****I don't ever see the day that****  
****I won't catch you when you fall****  
****Us against the world****  
****Yeah it's Us against the world, baby****  
****Us against the world****  
****Tonight**

Justin decided to stop thinking and doing what everyone else wanted. He wanted Brian Kinney and not even Brian himself was going to stop Justin. Coming to a decision, he ordered, "Stop. Please turn around and take me back. I'm not going."**  
**

He grabbed his bag and walked back up to the loft and let himself inside.

Brian looked up from where he was seated on the sofa.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You have a plane to catch."

"I'm not going. We're getting married and I can start my art career here in Pittsburgh and work my way up. I'm really not interested in going the whole starving artist route."

"Justin."

"No, Brian. This is my choice and I'm stay here with you and fuck everyone else," that said, Justin climbed onto Brian's lap and kissed him senseless leaving no room for argument.

**Us against the world****  
****Against the world****  
****Us against the world

* * *

**

AN: I despise the way QaF ended and so does Elsa so hope you all enjoyed and thanks again to my wonderful beta


End file.
